


Little Italy/小意大利

by fayekohara



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Chelsea FC, Gangs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayekohara/pseuds/fayekohara
Summary: 在Whitechapel或者Lambeth的街道上，以及在小意大利也是一样，男孩们若想活得像个人，从一生下来就只有两条路可选，去当神父，或者加入黑帮。没有折中选项，平凡是一种奢侈。这种两极分化对于男孩的诱惑力不亚于妓女与圣母这个亘古不变的母题，而Jorge已经是意大利黑帮的一员了，一员这个词是他自谦，该说是中流砥柱，所以当他在Clerkenwell教堂的周末慈善市集上遇见自愿为大家分发小点心的男人的时候，上帝也很难责怪Jorge会为此沦陷。
Relationships: Jorge Luiz Frello Filho(Jorginho)/César Azpilicueta, Jo紫 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little Italy/小意大利

他知道他在码头附近，他闻到了河水的味道。

他也认得这条河的其他蒙太奇：浮尸被捞上来，家人告诉他那是一个背叛了家族的人，那时他十二岁；在月夜里延河岸走下去，靠着桥墩接吻的时候摸到那湿冷的石头，那时他二十四岁。凯文·林奇讲一条河有许多身份，是路也是界，是指引也是阻拦，它定义这座城的意象，伦敦一九二七，是湿冷的石块又是轻盈的月光，是柔软的嘴唇又是僵硬的浮尸。

Jorge想，如果自己再这么被打下去的话，明天早上这河里就会多一具浮尸。鼻梁应该是断了，他的鼻血流个没完；眉骨上好像也有一条大口子，不然他的左眼怎么会因为挂了血而睁不开，不过也有可能是因为脑袋上的伤口，他居然都忘了自己脑袋上的伤，他一定是脑震荡了。一群狗娘养的拿枪托在他头上砸的那一下，现在他想起来了。顺便也想起今晚的开端。

晚饭之前他想去喝一杯，趁酒馆里还没有人的时候。离开酒馆的时候给路边的乞丐一枚硬币，对方认出他的脸，嘴里叽里咕噜千恩万谢。晚上没有生意要谈也没有烂摊子要收拾，他想念巷子口的家乡菜，选了素日里走惯的一条路，一路吹着口哨。他后悔没有告诉任何一个人他接下来要去哪里吃晚餐，又打算去哪里再喝一杯。半夜杀掉一个人或者贩卖枪械这样的大事他总找得到人分享，可是到了晚饭吃什么这样琐事上，他是形单影只的。所以从他在巷子里被人套上麻袋打晕拖走到现在，保守估计已经过去了两个小时，帮派里恐怕还没有一个人意识到他失踪了。被绑来这里的理由，绑他的人很开门见山，无非是为了上周北伦敦那家赌场的大火。赌场素来鱼龙混杂，几方利益剪不断理还乱，Jorge身后的意大利势力确有下手动机，可伦敦的另外两家黑帮细细追究起来也脱不了干系。殴打他六十分钟的那伙人除了逼问他纵火者身份外并没有透露别的信息，此刻他们不知是打累了还是需要商量对策，从狭窄的储物间鱼贯而出，留下Jorge一个人被绑在椅子上。

他吐掉嘴里的血，整理凌乱的呼吸。左边靴筒里还有一柄匕首，这帮蠢货没搜出来，兴许待会能派上用场。耳鸣跟着呼吸缓解下来，他终于听清门外窸窸窣窣的人声，好容易讲和的心跳又开始作怪。然后门被推开，灯泡昏暗睫毛挂血Jorge也认得这张脸，如左手认得右手。

收回前言，晚饭之前想去喝一杯并不是开端，站在门口的男人才是这个操蛋故事的创世纪。

门口的男人似乎对自己之于这个故事的分量毫无自觉，冲Jorge一点头：“嗨。好久不见。”

他早料到了对方会这样跟他打招呼，即便如此也不能使他的讶异减少半分，又或者他是在惊讶自己居然早料到。太惊讶了，以至于只能顺着对方的话头接下去：“哦，嗨。你看起来好极了。”

男人上下打量他一眼，道：“你看起来很糟。”

Jorge促狭地笑，“谢谢你。你终于学会说真话了，Dave，”他顿了顿，精心在接下来的几个字里下了毒：“还是该叫你，Cesar?”

在Whitechapel或者Lambeth的街道上，以及在小意大利也是一样，男孩们若想活得像个人，从一生下来就只有两条路可选，去当神父，或者加入黑帮。没有折中选项，平凡是一种奢侈。这种两极分化对于男孩的诱惑力不亚于妓女与圣母这个亘古不变的母题，而Jorge已经是意大利黑帮的一员了，一员这个词是他自谦，该说是中流砥柱，所以当他在Clerkenwell教堂的周末慈善市集上遇见自愿为大家分发小点心的男人的时候，上帝也很难责怪Jorge会为此沦陷。第二条次见面的时候男人甚至正在无人的的教堂里虔诚地剪去蜡烛的烛芯，看起来他妈的像个天使。他说他叫Dave，他说他刚从西班牙独自来到伦敦，他说他在街口西班牙酒吧的后厨里帮工。可是哪有西班牙人会叫自己Dave，哪有刚来伦敦的人英文如此纯熟，又哪有后厨的人在晨爱之后连去厨房切个柠檬来泡水都切不好。现在回想起来那个精美绝伦的故事破绽百出，不，不是现在回想起来，在那当下那些破绽就已经像廉价衣物上的线头一样招摇。Dave，或者Cesar，总之是这个此刻正解开西装外套扣子的男人，他其实也没有他以为的那么会骗人，会骗人的不是Cesar，是Jorge自己。

Cesar自顾自从西装内衬口袋里掏出手枪放到门边的架子上，摊了摊手，和平对话的姿态。

Jorge道：“我刚刚还在想，能把我绑到这儿的，不是北边那帮人，就只能是你。”

对方还站在门边慢吞吞脱一件西装外套，边脱边用下班回家跟家里人抱怨工作不顺心的语气说：“赌场被烧对我们的打击不小，无论纵火的是不是你们的人，我们都不会善罢甘休。”

“可是严刑逼供是不是有点太老派了？”

Cesar笑了，把外套随手搭在架子上，走到Jorge面前，道：“所以我现在不是打算换个思路吗。”

话音刚落，Jorge便眼睁睁看男人在自己面前蹲下去，思绪飙到一百八十迈，他准备嘲笑对方是不是要用美人计，然而Cesar已经利落地解开他左边靴子的鞋带，抽出靴筒里那把匕首。Cesar垂着头盯着手中的冷兵器若有所思，又抬头对Jorge说：“你一点也没变。”他走回门边把匕首和自己的枪放在一起，再泰然自若地走回Jorge眼前，在他双腿之间跪下来。

“你在干嘛？”他知道自己听起来很蠢。

西班牙男人连答也懒得答，一耸肩抵过所有显而易见的答案。他隔着布料一手拢住Jorge，而Jorge显然还没有进入状态，可是不要紧，他熟悉这具身体多过舌头熟悉嘴唇。Jorge看他的舌头与嘴唇，看出无限的性暗示意味，想入非非，在Cesar第一次蹲下去从他靴筒里取出匕首的时候他就想过，可是非非之中是年轻几岁的Cesar早晨吻醒他的那副舌头与嘴唇。他立刻眨眼眨掉胡思乱想，双手被麻绳捆在椅背后面，Jorge退无可退，只得寄希望于自己这三寸不烂之舌——“真的吗？你就打算干这个？”Cesar还是不答，不紧不慢拉下他的裤子拉链，拉链的一枚枚金属齿松懈的同时他咬紧后槽牙。“Cesar，”他用下最后通牒的语气叫对方的名字，“就算你做到这地步我也没办法告诉你是谁纵火，我不知——”

“我不是为了那个，”Cesar抬起头打断他，几乎是在动之以情晓之以理，“我只是想给你吹箫，不可以吗？”

不可以，当然不可以。就像你不可以带着一个假名假身份假背景大摇大摆跨进我的生活，就像你不可以在一个夏末留一封看起来什么都说了实则什么也没说的信就一走了之，就像你不可以在几个月后又以对家帮派的领袖身份出现。可是再多不可以，Jorge也都任由它们发生了，不是吗。他长长地叹气，靠进椅背里去，紧绷的大腿肌肉也终于松懈下来，道：“行吧，就当是分手炮。”

Cesar睨他一眼，轻车熟路从Jorge的内裤里掏出早已半硬的性器，问：“谁告诉你我要跟你分手？”

“我们两年前就分手了，Dave.”他还想补充点什么，幼稚又恶毒的评论，可是Cesar已经把他含进嘴里了，所以他自己也忘了要说什么。血液在下身横冲直撞，本来就受过冲击的大脑此时更是缺氧，他扬起头闭上眼睛，湿软的口腔包裹住的不止性器，Cesar一口吞下Jorge所占有的小小星球，为他自以为无止尽的长夏熄了灯，新的永夜里Jorge做无休无止的梦，梦里长满他们牵着手去远足时见过的无花果树，每一个无花果掰开来都是被他撕碎的Cesar的信，纸屑上写满抱歉与再见。每一个，每一个。

他不得不睁着眼睛保持清醒，脉搏在眼球后面突突地冲撞，但不能闭眼。Cesar埋下头去把整根送进口腔和咽喉，再抽出的时候抬起眼从睫毛底下直直凝视过来。Jorge迎接那眼神的心情像在铁轨上迎接迎面而来的火车。他在想自己是不是真的伤得很重，不然这快感怎么强如濒死体验。Cesar把双手撑在他的大腿内侧保持平衡，用硬得发烫的阴茎抽插自己的口腔。Jorge一直看着，一直看着，看Cesar把性器拔出来的同时抬起头，让他想起那年夏天一起游泳时对方从水中抬头换气的模样。那个夏天一结束，生活就变成东拼西凑的拙劣散文，这一句来自雨果而那一句来自纪德。从此每一天是仿写是转译是抄袭，是拾人牙慧是鹦鹉学舌，是把活过的日子再活一遍。而更糟的是，他们各自乐在其中。西班牙男人此刻也乐在其中，把他含到最底，动作顺滑得好像咽反射不存在。那喉咙口的肌肉缠着他不放，Cesar甚至还要坏心眼地哼一声，震颤从声带一路过电到他的龟头。Jorge把劈裂的指甲抠进粗糙的麻绳里，骗自己这溜出口的喟叹是出于疼痛而非快感。只可惜他骗得了自己也骗不了眼前人。Cesar一边吸着他一边从口中拔出他的性器，饱满的嘴唇和饱满的阴茎都因为唾液而泛着诱人的水光。他仍然望着Jorge，不是挑衅也不是打量，是归乡的游子背诵溪水与山丘。Jorge几乎错觉Cesar也做着与自己同样的梦，同样的永夜，同样的无花果。然而下一秒，男人就着唾液的润滑上下套弄起他的阴茎，凑近了微微张开嘴去舔吻柱身，那双被好好用过的嘴唇红得像着火，谁能责怪他当初执意要引火烧身。Cesar撸动着柱体，边伸出舌头拿舌尖顶弄极其敏感的铃口。Jorge爽得眼前发黑，紧咬的牙关也跟着失守——“哦操……操，操——”

另一个人的体温从身上撤走的感觉，比一个小时前挨的所有打加起来还要令他痛苦。Jorge喘息着抬起头，看Cesar已经站在自己面前解皮带。储物间这把木质椅子又老又旧，男人一跨坐上他大腿就嘎吱作响，这时候倘若塌掉，整个故事就添多几分诙谐幽默，比如那时在郊外的小小度假屋里整夜做爱的时候，他们就曾玩塌过那架从旧货市场淘到的古董床，塌了也不在乎，在木头的废墟上边笑边继续，那时候他们还没有弄丢幽默与快乐，那时候夏天还是长生不老的。Cesar坐在他的大腿上往前挪得更近了点，沉重的呼吸扑在Jorge的脸上，然后就黏在那里丢不掉了。肩上有他的一双手搭在那里，跟着黑沉沉的睫毛一起颤抖，少年告白前的颤，凶手行凶前的抖，原来是一个东西。Jorge这个时候倒想到要讲些什么缓和气氛了，一开口发现自己的嗓子全哑，但还是要说：“你带东西了吗？”Cesar飞快地瞟他一眼，摇头。Jorge低声骂你这个疯子，又换上讽刺的语气：“我以为你该准备的很充分。”

“我不知道你会在这儿，”Cesar一字一句地回答，“我没有叫他们把你绑来。”

隐含的意义是，这一晚不是处心积虑步步为营的结果。Jorge的心情像往放得恹恹的苏打水里丢一块冰块，气泡兴高采烈涌上来，舞蹈，旋转，升华。他望向这张他曾可以信手取得的脸，说：“这样会很疼。”

Cesar耸肩，道：“你也会。”

Jorge嗤地从鼻子里笑出来，连带着翻一个无伤大雅的白眼。Cesar毫不在意，往手心里吐口唾沫向身后探去，咬着嘴唇的样子看起来并不好受，当然更不好受的还在后面。做爱搞得像受刑，坐下去的时候西班牙人的五官都皱起来，Jorge被夹得更是软了一半，倒也未尝不是好事，以他方才兴奋程度，能坚持几分钟还很成问题。他想托住对方的臀部的时候才想起来自己还被绑着，但这时候叫停再去解绳子未免太不合时宜，况且，他确实想看看Cesar会怎么在自己身上操他自己。终于整根没入的时候彼此额头上都出一层薄汗，Cesar因为疼痛而嘶嘶的吸着气，把一只手探到Jorge的衬衣底下去抚摸他的腰腹，终于摸到从前不存在的一道疤痕，他的手陡然停下来，好像摸一节本该被打磨得很光滑的木头而被一根木刺扎伤。Cesar抬起眼睛看他，有许多问题可问，什么时候，在哪里，为什么，是谁，痛吗。Jorge在心里暗暗祷告他什么也不要问，心有灵犀，Cesar什么也没有问，缓缓挺动起腰。Jorge不喜欢疼痛，他记得Cesar也不喜欢。以往做爱Jorge总把前戏做得不能更足，足到Cesar都不耐烦的程度，今天这样拿唾液草草润滑还是头一次。缺少润滑液的包裹，肉与肉的触感登时被放大到极致，天鹅绒般紧致的后穴争先恐后咬着他，痛苦与快感互相催化。Cesar一直皱着眉头，脸颊和耳朵尖却红得潋滟出喜气，按在肩头的手越扣越紧，腰肢的摆动更是急切。他仍然穿着白衬衫，袖口整齐领子妥帖，Jorge在他坐下来的时候狠狠挺腰，换来男人骤然拔高了的吸气声。撞碎他，撞碎他的一丝不苟和泰然自若。Cesar混乱的吐息暗示他正节节溃败，终于把脑袋埋进Jorge的肩窝里，呻吟凌乱地跌出来和肉体碰撞的声音纠缠不休。脸埋在怀里，这个姿态简直比做爱还要亲密。Jorge迷迷糊糊地着了套，偏过头去亲吻对方汗津津的脖颈，挺腰的时候甚至不用找那个角度，肌肉自己就过去了。前列腺被蛮横地碾压，Cesar的脚趾都跟着蜷起来，他攥着Jorge的手臂，恋恋不舍仿佛Jorge才是决意要走的那个。舒服吗，会有别人这样操你吗，你会这样操别人吗，想念我吗。Jorge发狠地顶进这具身体，以为这样就能顶碎溢到嘴边的字句，然后他绝望地听到自己说：“一封信，你真是个懦夫。”

Cesar承受他的操弄也承受他的指责，只有断断续续的呻吟声在结尾染上哭腔。Jorge对这语焉不详的哭腔又生出新的不满：“别搞得好像你是受害者一样。”他咬着牙，不顾身上的人喘得上气不接下气，报复性地插到最深。他胸口的火一路南下烧在小腹聚成一团逐渐白热化，Cesar也腾出一只手来挤进两人之间去套弄自己淌着水的阴茎，人总是本能地追逐高潮，可此时他却如同坐在一节列车上，终点站就要到了，他收拾行李准备下车，心生无限怅惘。

“Dave，”到头来他还是叫他这个名字，Dave还是Cesar，到底谁才是真的，先有鸡还是先有蛋一样荒诞的问题，“嘿，我要射了。”

男人在他肩窝里点点头，大腿发力把臀部抬起来，再重重坐回去。从前他总是在这时候去扣住Dave的五指，一根一根交握起来，然后闭眼交换亲吻；此时Jorge睁着一双眼，被束缚的双手插翅难飞，被遗落的嘴唇也无处安放。他盯着Cesar侧颈一颗痣，它从前就在那里吗，记不清了。那颗小黑点在他眼底逐渐振聋发聩，白色噪音吞没他。

这下可好，Jorge的衬衣不仅染了血，还有男人的精液，当真精彩纷呈。Cesar抬起头拿干净的那只手捋头发，红潮是曲意逢迎，哭腔是逢场作戏，他看上去令人生气地完整干净。Jorge曾偷走他八个月，拉着他在情爱与欲望里滚了一圈，归还时他还是那块完璧，片叶不沾身的无情。Cesar掬起他的脸吻他，他一转脸避开。接着Cesar便没了动作，只有圆钝的指甲抠进他尖锐的肩胛骨，男人的眼睛跟着圆钝温吞下去。Jorge看着对方的脸庞被垂下去的长睫毛黯然了，蓦地开口问：“为什么是你？”他想问问为什么偏偏会是你。

Cesar甫一皱眉，不耐烦起来：“同样的问题我也可以问你，为什么偏偏会是你？”

到头来这个人还是轻而易举问出他不肯问的。柏拉图说人是被劈开圆形的一半，求索另一半。他可以不信，可以觉得柏拉图一派胡言，甚至可以憎恨柏拉图，但他无法继续满怀愤懑地面对Cesar。他被打败了，败者是为世上最轻松快乐，他痛快地扬起头去衔住Cesar的嘴唇，尝到自己的味道，功德圆满。也没有谁先推开谁，结束一个亲吻往往最考验默契。Cesar慢慢从他疲软的性器上抽开身，又因为体内的精液汩汩淌出的湿热触感而哼了一声，旋即把裤子拉起来穿好，脏了的衬衣下摆就塞回裤子里，如果不是Jorge清楚那被折磨得红肿的肉穴此刻正流着自己的精液，他会相信Cesar是刚光鲜亮丽地从一场歌剧演出中退场。Cesar从口袋里掏出手帕替Jorge清理脸上干涸的血迹，眼神母羊一样柔情似水，因而衬得接下来那句话格外冷酷无情：“纵火的到底是不是意大利人？”

Jorge被这个问题砸得止不住笑，撕裂嘴边的伤口也在所不辞。笑声逐渐颓败下去的时候，他回答：“我刚才跟你们的人已经说过无数遍，现在我再跟你说一次，这事和我们无关。”

Cesar停下擦拭的动作，用注视洞穿他，终于得出结论：“你说的是实话。”

不是’我相信你’，没有’我’，只有’你’。整件事他好像压根没有参与过一样，整个夜晚的暴力与性交好像不存在一样。自始至终，Cesar总能把自己撇的一干二净。可惜Jorge已经没有精力再为此生气了，他现在只想回家泡个热水澡然后把自己丢到床上去，伤口要不要缝针这种事就丢给明天的自己去操心。但Cesar居然还没有讲完，他低头盯着手中沾满血污的手帕，低声解释说：“那时我没有为了帮派而接近你，我隐瞒了自己的身份，但是我没有要骗你。”

Jorge无声地笑起来。他知道的。他不是傻子，他知道的。但他同时也自私地知道，只要他永远恨他，他就永远属于他。于是他回答：“给我松绑吧。”

男人怔了怔，神色慢慢松懈下来，也不是释怀，不是大彻大悟，只是放弃了。他走到架子旁边取下Jorge的匕首，绕到他身后去干脆地割断麻绳，在Jorge龇牙咧嘴地活动手腕的时候，问：“嘿，这把刀送我好不好？”

“不好。”Jorge一口回绝。

Cesar拿大眼睛瞅他一眼，眼神伸出一只手点点他的脑门，笑盈盈地把匕首收到口袋里去。Jorge叹了口气也跟着笑，目送Cesar把西装外套取下来穿好，目送他伸手去开门上的锁。这时，Jorge语气清凉地说：“你知道这一切，这整件事，唯一让我高兴的是什么吗？是我发现原来我没有把你拉进泥潭，你本来就在这里。”

Cesar回过头，答道：“回小意大利去吧，Jorge. ”

FIN.


End file.
